Loves, Kinships And Friendships Equals To Freedom
by Gl0ri0us
Summary: Sequel to TDBWAS. What if she's betrayed by the ones she has trusted most? What if she needs to choose between 2 choices but both are equally important? What if She and She becomes an Empty shell? What would the 4 He s do? Would they reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own Naruto .**

**Summary : **What will happen to Tenten when all the friends she had trusted betrayed her? Which will option will Sakura choose? Her Trusty Partner who had always been there for her, or the Organization which had always been there to support her? What would happen to Hinata and Ino? Will they be able to escape from the hands of the Akatsuki? Will they find love at last? Will the girls finally return to Konoha and reunite? More importantly, will Konoha, accept them?

**A/N: **I had not plan to start this sequel so soon but some had emailed me about when I would start so, I guess I would start it now. :) ENJOY .

* * *

Tenten slowly opened her eyes. Another day had passed...another day had came...

Tenten was chained with both her hands by her side and both her legs side by side.

She had slashes, bruises, scars all around her body. But she didn't feel any pain at all. Because...the pain of those wounds were nothing. Nothing compared...to her broken heart.

It was only just two week after she had returned to Konoha and now, she's in the Konoha's Prison for Dangerous Criminals. She was even chained up.

Tenten now chuckled softly, not at any other things, but at her own Naivety. She was too Naive. She had thought that she would be able to start afresh in Konoha again without letting the Akatsuki know but...little did she knew that she was gonna be betrayed by...those girls...whom she had called...friends...teammates...comrades...sisters.

A tear ran down Tenten's cheek but she felt nothing. Her heart and her mind were totally empty.

She then looked up and then recalled to that particular moment which had caused her...to be so heartbroken and empty.

_--Flashback--_

_'KNOCK! KNOCK!'_

_"Coming!" Tenten exclaimed as she ran to her door and opened it._

_"Tenten, you are under arrested." An ANBU who stood in front of her spoke._

_"What?! What did I do?" Tenten asked in disbelief. She was back for only one week and troubles had already find their way to her?!_

_"Your friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga and kidnapped Naruto, the Kyuubi host and the Hokage believed that the Akatsuki are behind this. And since you're one of them...we had to arrest you." The ANBU replied._

_"But...but...I didn't even do anything!" Tenten exclaimed._

_"Didn't you? Well...there was a letter sent to the Hokage about you...and it is...really unpleasant." The ANBU replied before arresting Tenten._

_When Tenten was brought to the Hokage's office, the Hokage was fuming mad._

_She slammed her fist on the table and said angrily, "What did you do to Naruto?"_

_"I-I...I don't know Lady Tsunade." Tenten stammered._

_"Don't lie. Have a close look at this letter." Lady Tsunade growled as she handed Tenten a blue coloured paper, written in Ino handwriting._

_Dear Tsunade,  
The Akatsuki had sent four spies into Konoha and we had decided to choose three out of four to accomplish the mission. The fourth one, will suffer any consequences given. _

_Ino, Hinata and Sakura._

_Tenten was now sobbing after reading the letter...they had...betrayed her..._

_--End of Flashback--_

All Tenten is worried about now is...what will Neji say about her now? After all, he had been right all along.

* * *

"Hmm...Neji! Had you seen Tenten lately? I hadn't seen her for a week already!" Lee exclaimed.

"Same here." Neji replied.

"Wanna go check on her later?" Lee asked.

"Hn." Neji nodded. Lee smiled.

"Now that you mention about not seeing Tenten lately...I hadn't seen Naruto lately too." Neji piped out.

"LEE! NEJI!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Neji and Lee turned.

"Had you heard about it?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Heard about what?" Lee asked.

"Naruto was kidnapped one week ago by Ino, Sakura and Hinata. But they manage to arrest Tenten!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Oh My God.

* * *

A super short Chapter . But bear with me .  
Will continue ASAP . But

I need REVIEWS . :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own Naruto .**

**Summary : **What will happen to Tenten when all the friends she had trusted betrayed her? Which will option will Sakura choose? Her Trusty Partner who had always been there for her, or the Organization which had always been there to support her? What would happen to Hinata and Ino? Will they be able to escape from the hands of the Akatsuki? Will they find love at last? Will the girls finally return to Konoha and reunite? More importantly, will Konoha, accept them?

**A/N: **I am sorry for posting a chapter one . But I was too sick to type much things because I am currently having a high fever . Argh . Anw , Enjoy . :) And to one of the reviewers, the Telepathy can only allow the users to communicate using thoughts, so they CANNOT read one and others' minds.

* * *

"Argh." Naruto sighed.

"Lie down." Sakura instructed.

Naruto looked around and saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata, sitting around him.

"Sleep." Hinata instructed.

"Hinata-chan? Why...why did you..." Naruto asked when he recalled what had happened to him just a week ago. Does that mean that he had been unconscious for a week?

"Sleep." Hinata instructed again.

"I won't sleep until I get some answers." Naruto growled as he sat up.

"Then ask now." Ino ordered.

"Curse the Leader. Why did he move the Akatsuki Base to such a remote and far place." Sakura mumbled.

"Why did you kidnapped me?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Since you are dying soon, I don't see the reason of keeping any secrets from you anymore. Well, you are a Jinchuriki and I believed that you know about the Akatsuki. And Itachi-senpai and Kisame-senpai had been pursuiting you. But, now, their job of nabbing you had been given to us." Hinata explained.

"What...what about Tenten? Isn't she involved too?" Naruto asked.

"Well...you see...the members of the Akatsuki cannot let their emotions take over and...Tenten failed to keep her emotions at bay...instead...she even start to fall for a Konoha Ninja, Neji Hyuga. And that would be quite dangerous because...she might change her mind of being an Akatsuki spy and leaking out all the plans we had." Ino replied.

"Y-You monsters! You...You abandoned her?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sakura turned away, feeling guilty. When Ino and Hinata had told her about abandoning Tenten to let her take the punishments for them, she was reluctant to do it but...Ino and Hinata had threatened her about her disobeying the orders of the Leader. So, Sakura had no choice.

"Yes, you can...put it that way. We had not only abandon her...we had also...told the Hokage about...us...taking you away and...Tenten will be the one...taking the punishments for us." Hinata smirked.

"H-Hinata...Are you even Hinata?! You monster! Hinata won't abandon her comrades! I know her! And Sakura-chan, how could you?! You had always believe that betrayal is a bad thing...and now...you had turned into the monster you had once detest! And Ino, do you know how Shikamaru believed that you had really return? Do you know how much he had changed after you came back? And now, you three...turned into...monsters...we don't even know! How...How could you..." Naruto said as his voice drifted off because he was starting...to cry silent tears.

"Hmph. Members of the Akatsuki have no emotions. Do you think Tenten don't know? The leader had once said, if any sacrifaces is needed to complete this mission, the sacrifaces will be made. And Tenten should know that." Ino snorted.

"And do you think we would respond to...your insults? We had been trained to...ignore them." Hinata scoffed.

Sakura's eyes widen. Ino and Hinata...they were acting really strangely. They would never talk let that! Let alone...confessing their 'evil' doings.

Unless...unless...like what Naruto had said...they had really turned into monsters.

"You...you three monsters...you three are no better than trashes. I believe Sakura...you understand what I am talking about." Naruto growled with his face still looking down.

Sakura then gasped.

_"Those who break the rules are trashes...but those who abandon their friends are worse than trashes."_

That was what...Kakashi had told Team 7 on their Survival Exercise.

"I-I..." Sakura said but could not continue because...she felt really ashame and looked down.

"Sakura...I hope that his...insults didn't make your emotions...sway." Hinata stated.

Sakura then kept quiet.

"And Naruto, if you cannot keep those insults to yourself, I don't see the reason of letting you conscious." Hinata added.

"Hinata, how many more days till we reach the Base?" Ino asked.

"Well, another week." Hinata replied.

Naruto gave Sakura a disgusted look before turning away. Sakura sighed softly.

* * *

Neji was confused, really confused. The Hokage must had misunderstood Tenten. He knew that she won't betrayed them again but the Hokage just said that she had, along with the others.

"No, I know Tenten. She won't do this." Lee protested.

"I agree with Lee." Neji added.

"I am sorry Neji, Lee, but it is the truth. Tenten and the others had once again betrayed us and...Tenten was the only one being captured." The Hokage sighed.

"What?! She's captured?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes." The Hokage replied.

"Let her out now! She didn't do any wrong! Maybe, her friends wanted her to be the scapegoat and left her behind! She might not even know about their...their plans!" Lee yelled.

"No Lee, I can do nothing more because...in the letter given by Sakura, Ino and Hinata, Tenten knew about their plans all along.

Both Neji and Lee couldn't believe their ears.

"Where...where is she now?" Neji asked.

"You both will never find her because...there's a place in Konoha...which is only for the Worst Criminals...and Tenten's there now...in her own cell...being chained up. She is too dangerous..." The Hokage explained.

"What?! You kept our Flower in a cell?! You must be Mentally Mad! Lady Tsunade, it is not that I don't respect you but now, I think that you are a B****!" Lee exclaimed in anger.

"Rock Lee, what did you just say?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Lee retorted before opening the door out of the room and slamming it hard.

"Neji Hyuga, I now hereby order you to capture Rock Lee." Tsunade growled.

"I don't listen to the orders given by a B****." Neji stated before poofing off.

Now, Tsunade was really mad. Really really mad. Her ninjas, had called her a B****.

* * *

Tenten groaned. Another day had passed again. She sighed. Why was she still alive?

Then, the door to her cell opened.

In came an ANBU.

"What do you want?" Tenten hissed.

"Well Tenten. If you don't want to get forced tp speak, you better co-operate with us and tell us about the Akatsuki's plans." The ANBU ordered.

"Hn. Like I care. I think you all should just kill me. That would make things much more easier." Tenten hissed.

"For you that is. But for us, it isn't. So you better co-operate." The ANBU ordered.

"Like I- AHH!" Tenten exclaimed as the ANBU slapped her face.

"Do you want to co-operate now?" The ANBU asked again.

"Never." Tenten retorted and got a kick to her stomach.

"I'll be back later...and I hope that, you would be very obedient and co-operate." The ANBU said before opening the door.

_"My only chance now, is to call for Miho." _Tenten thought. Miho is a wolf Tenten always summon, but unlike other summonings, Tenten would just need to hum a particular song and Miho would be summoned.

Tenten then started...to Hum that song...

* * *

Updated .  
Will update ASAP kay .  
Review please. :)

A longer chapter . :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Own Naruto .**

**Summary : **What will happen to Tenten when all the friends she had trusted betrayed her? Which will option will Sakura choose? Her Trusty Partner who had always been there for her, or the Organization which had always been there to support her? What would happen to Hinata and Ino? Will they be able to escape from the hands of the Akatsuki? Will they find love at last? Will the girls finally return to Konoha and reunite? More importantly, will Konoha, accept them?

**A/N: **Sorry for the Late update . So anw , ENJOY . :D

* * *

Somewhere in a faraway forest, where no light ever reach the ground, where alot of dark creatures resides, stood a Majestic Wolf, which fur was pure white. He heard his mistress's song. And that could only mean one thing, Mistress was in trouble, and now, she needs him more than anyone. He growled loudly before poofing off to wherever his Mistress was, and that was...The KPDC, the Konoha Prison for Dangerous Criminals.

* * *

Tenten continued her humming until she heard a poof somewhere in her cell.

"Mistress, did you-" Miho bowed but when he saw where he was and the state Tenten was in, he yelped softly in surprise.

"What's wr-wrong M-Miho?" Tenten choked out.

"Mistress...what...what happened?" Miho asked in disbelief.

"Just get me outta here first Miho..." Teten coughed out.

Miho stared at Tenten. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy. That wasn't his mistress. His mistress would never be in this kind of state.

"Miho...make it fast...the ANBUs will be back soon." Tenten sighed.

Then, a creak was heard.

Tenten knew what it was. The ANBU has returned. And now, there's no more hope.

The door opened.

Tenten's eyes widened before smiling faintly as a tear flow down her cheeks.

It was not the ANBU. It was Lee.

Tenten looked down on the floor.

"Who are you." Miho's loud voice made the question a statement.

Lee turned his attention to Miho.

"I...I am Rock Lee, and you are?" Lee asked.

"I am Miho, The MoonLight Wolf." Miho replied.

"Miho...why are you in Tenten's...cell?" Lee asked as he turned his attention back to Tenten.

"She is my Mistress and she had called for my help." Miho replied.

"Does that mean you have to help her? She...she...she's a criminal here..." Lee muttered.

"She might be a criminal to others, but to me, she is my Mistress." Miho replied.

"Why, why did you...treat her so well?" Lee asked.

But before he could continue, the voices were heard.

"Let's move!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten had already fallen into unconsciousness.

"Rock-san, please untie Mistress and place her on my back. And if...you want...you can come too." Miho said.

"Thanks Miho-san!" Lee smiled before assisting Miho to break the chains on Tenten.

After that, Miho and Tenten and Lee poofed away, without leaving any traces.

* * *

Lee laid Tenten on the ground before sitting down.

They had managed to escape sucessfully and now, Tenten was sleeping and Miho was sitting beside her and so was Lee.

"Miho...why did you treat Tenten so well?" Lee asked.

"Because...Mistress saved me...when I was a young wolf." Miho replied.

"I see...but do you believe that Tenten...would betray...her...comrades?" Lee asked.

"That...I don't know...the only thing I know...was...Mistress...is a great lady..." Miho smiled faintly.

"Rock Lee...can you tell me...how are you related to my Mistress?" Miho asked.

Lee grinned.

"She is my Teammate..."

"Teammate...I see...no wonder you had helped...but...you should know...that helping a criminal escaping from Prison is a serious matter." Miho warned.

"Yeah...I know...but Tenten is my teammate...I cannot see her being beaten up like that..." Lee smiled.

"I see...how many teammates are there?" Miho asked.

"Oh, three of us actually. You had met me and Tenten. Which left ony Neji Hyuga...the strongest of us all. He's from a Noble household." Lee smiled.

"What do you mean? Does that mean...after what had happen, he won't lend a hand to his friends?" Miho asked in disbelief.

"I doubt it. He is a Hyuga...and Hyuga must not tarnish their Noble reputation...so...doing things such as helping a friend from escaping from a Prison...will be off their lists...as for me...both me and Tenten have no reputation to tarnish since both of us...are orphans." Lee smiled sadly.

"I am no different from both Mistress and you, Rock-san." Miho sighed.

Tenten giggled.

"Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Sorry...I heard Miho calling you Rock-san...and I thought that it was funny..." Tenten giggled as she slowly sat up.

"Tenten, lie down. You hadn't recover completely yet." Lee demanded.

"Nah. I am fine. So...where are we?" Tenten asked.

"In a forest." Lee replied.

"I see...Lee, why don't you go back? Maybe you will be fine if you make up some excuses...you know...you don't have to go through this." Tenten reminded.

"Tenten...do you know your punishment for betraying the village?" Lee asked.

"I...I didn't betray it...at first...I was going to but..."

"I know...but the Hokage doesn't believe you and...your punishment before I had rescued you together with Miho was Banishment." Lee explained.

"What?!"

_--Flashback--_

_"Maybe...I can apologise to the Hokage after calling her a B**** and maybe I can have a chance to plead her to let Tenten have another chance." Lee thought and smiled at his plan._

_As he arrived at the Hokage's Office's front door which was closed, he was about to knock but he stopped when he heard Tenten's name._

_"Shizune...now even Neji and Lee had started to detest me...I guess I shouldn't had been so hard on Tenten like giving her an execution in one month's time..." Tsunade sighed._

_EXECUTION?! She must be OUT OF HER MIND!_

_"Lady Tsunade...why not Banish her from Konoha instead? It would be easier and Neji and Lee won't hate you as much as that..." Shizune replied._

_"Hmmm...yes...Shizune, Banishment is a great idea...yes, Banishment it is." Tsunade said proudly._

_Little did she know that Lee was outside her door and was running out of the tower in full speed to save Tenten._

_--End Of Flashback--_

"Lee, you really is a weirdo. I would have been banished anyway so why did you rescue me out?" Tenten laughed.

"That would be in one month's time, and by the time, you could have been dead from those torture!" Lee exclaimed.

"I see...when did you become so smart?" Tenten asked.

Lee blushed.

"Where should we go now?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm...maybe...Gaara would be more than welcome to welcome us?" Lee asked.

"Nah...I rather not...I feel like going training...somewhere...in peace?" Tenten sighed.

"Then Mistress, you will always be welcome to enter the Moon Cove which I reside. Same for you Lee-san. That is where...you can train your chakra to its Max level and your Jutsus' powers which are used in that cove...would be...powered up to its max permenantly." Miho smiled.

"Ahh...Miho. Good Boy. Bring us there." Tenten smirked.

* * *

Quite a short chapter .  
Bear with me .  
Will update on either Thurs or Fri or Sat .

Either of the three days depends on the Reviews ..

Haha . Just Joking .

Anw ,

**REVIEW PLEASE . :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't Own Naruto .**

**Summary : **What will happen to Tenten when all the friends she had trusted betrayed her? Which will option will Sakura choose? Her Trusty Partner who had always been there for her, or the Organization which had always been there to support her? What would happen to Hinata and Ino? Will they be able to escape from the hands of the Akatsuki? Will they find love at last? Will the girls finally return to Konoha and reunite? More importantly, will Konoha, accept them?

**A/N: **Hey everyone . Sorry fr the delayed update . :D I have a new story to rush out & a writer's block for both my on-going story plus another story's chapter to rush out too so I am quite busy nowadays . And yes , I had got back my PSLE results . Sadly , I didn't do really well . I did pass , but not with flying colours . Well , I will work hard fr my O Levels next time & yes , I got into Express . :D Well Enjoy the story's chapter . And if you wanna know some of my daily doings and stuff , visit my blog . :D The link is in my profile . ;) Good day . And my fictionpress which I newly started , the link to my profile in FP is also in my profile.

* * *

Sakura was panting heavily. She need to bring Naruto back to Konoha quickly before Hinata and Ino catch up.

That day, Sakura was the one who should look after the tied up Naruto while Ino and Hinata go and hunt for food and water. While they were hunting, Sakura took the opportunity to release Naruto and to journey back to Konoha with him. But, Hinata and Ino had came back just after Naruto and Sakura had started to leave so they had been chasing them for hours.

"Sakura, com'on, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly. Sakura shook her head.

"You go on N-Naruto. Just help me, and release Tenten. I'm too tired t-to continue on." Sakura panted.

Naruto shook his head.

"They won't let you off. And they are too strong. You may had become stronger but when it comes to advantage and disadvantages, you are at the disadvantage! They...they will kill you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But, I can't go on any longer." Sakura panted.

"We, we should hide!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Where? They...they could find us anywhere!" Sakura exclaimed.

Then, a howl was heard. It was a wolf.

"Wolf...that howl...sound familiar..." Sakura muttered.

Then another howl was heard.

"Yes, it must be him! It must be!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who? Who?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Miho, Miho!" Sakura shouted loudly.

* * *

Miho heard it. It was Mistress's teammate Sakura. She must be calling for help.

"Mistress, I heard Sakura-san's call. Should we go and help her?" Miho asked.

Lee scowled.

"Miho, don't go. Let's just continue on our journey to the destination." Lee said sternly.

"No, Lee, we mustn't abandon them." Tenten sighed.

Miho's nose twitched.

"I smelt the Kyuubi with Sakura-san." Miho stated. Lee's eyes lit up.

"Then we must go and find Naruto." Lee nodded his head.

"Yes, off we go, to find Naruto and Sakura." Tenten added.

"Tenten...but she...she left you on your own and-"

"If we don't help them, doesn't that make us the same as what they are?" Tenten smiled faintly.

Lee finally gave in and sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

"So, you are hiding here aren't you Sa-ku-ra?" Ino smirked.

"You can't escape now can you?" Hinata added.

Naruto growled.

"Well, it seems like even with the Kyuubi's help, we're still at an advantage aren't we Ino?" Hinata smirked.

Ino smiled evilly and nodded in agreement.

"Now, you're going to die...Sa-ku-ra. And Naruto...you are coming with us." Hinata smiled.

Sakura retreated slowly in fear.

"STOP!" A voice exclaimed. It was Tenten.

Sakura's eyes lit up, as well as Naruto's.

"Hehehe. Ino...I just heard...Tenten's voice didn't I?" Hinata smirked.

Ino smiled back and nodded.

"Why not, pay her a visit eh?" Ino asked.

"Why not?" Hinata replied.

Sakura growled.

"You will do nothing to her!" Sakura exclaimed.

Then, a White Wolf jumped out of nowhere & it stood in front of Sakura and Naruto.

On its back were Tenten and Lee.

"Tenten!" Naruto smiled.

"Hi Naruto." Tenten smiled.

Sakura's felt tears travelling down her cheeks.

"Tenten...I...I'm sorry..." Sakura said as she hung her head down in shame.

Tenten's eyes soften. She leaped off Miho and smiled at Sakura.

"Nah, I forgive you." Tenten smiled warmly.

Sakura lifted her head and smiled back.

"Aww...how touching...but...we would have to ruin it don't we Hinata?" Ino sneered.

Hinata snickered and nodded.

Lee growled as well as Naruto. What had exactly happened to Ino and Hinata?!

"Who are they? They don't seem like Hinata nor Ino!" Lee exclaimed.

"Com'on Mistress and Lee-san. We need to hurry. To enter the cave, we can only enter it in a FULL moon, and tonight's a full moon!" Miho exclaimed.

"Hope on everyone!" Tenten exclaimed.

* * *

Rushed this chapter out so it isn't long . Sorry . I know it has been days since I updated!

But do check out my FP & my Blog . :)


End file.
